


All The Kinsmen

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A LOT of them are gonna end up related, Aether and Nether species, Bad gets adopted by Philza au, Bad used to be a sheeppuff, But also, Found Family, Gen, LITERALLY, Like, it makes sense the further it goes on, no beta we die like creepers, now he's a wither dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They never tell you what happens when you fall. Sure, people spread rumors. They say that your skin turns as dark as smoldering ash, your eyes turn as white as snow from the fear of the drop. They say that one may even change entirely into a new species as if the banishment was a form of rebirth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	All The Kinsmen

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this stems from the idea of What If Phil Adopted Bad Unofficially? Also from Bad saying his backstory is "when lightning struck, a small child began to cry" in a clip where Quackity was asking for Bad's past to make a ballad for him.

The young sheeppuff hybrid fidgeted where he stood, pulling and rubbing his fingers, not knowing what to do with his hands. His father, with a booming voice, had dismissed the others in the area. It took the mob a short while before they moved, still in shock with what the youngling had said. 

The minute gasps were released and aghast stares made their way to him, he knew he had messed up.

He didn’t mean to do it, didn’t mean to say it. He didn’t even know what the word meant if he were honest. No one in his batch did, but the elders and the ancients seemed to. Part of him wondered why he was being punished for saying one old word that no one ever used anymore, and part of him wished he never saw it in the first place.

There he was, in front of his father- his maker, looking up with pleading, water-filled eyes, silently begging forgiveness.

**_You have been a bad boy, my son. A very bad boy_ ** _. _

Those words hurt more than any punch or hit his siblings ever landed on him. It sent a sharp stabbing feeling through his chest as if he had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

With a voice small and afraid, he spoke. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I promise I-”

  
**  
** **_Enough._ **

It was not the command itself that made the boy want to crawl in a hole and die, but rather, the tone of which the command was said. 

It was harsh, firm,  _ cold.  _ Colder than anything he had ever experienced. 

The deity before him stood straight, not even crouching from their massive height to face the child eye to eye. Instead, they looked down upon him like a foreboding figure that slithered into one’s nightmares.

He had never seen his father look so angry at him. 

How could one word give him so much grief? How can one whisper, one question, result in this?

**_Whether you know what it meant or not, you found it in the ancients’ vault, correct?_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The boy could only give a weak, feeble nod in response. 

**_Then you_ ** knew **_that whatever was written in them are_ ** forbidden _. _

XD turned away from the lad, staring off into the everlasting blue that surrounded them. None of his other children in sight. Good. One should learn from eavesdropping on certain conversations.

They didn’t need someone who could potentially corrupt their siblings. Although the child behind them had never been one for mischief, in fact, compared to their other children, this one was practically a saint (if one ignores how energetic he could be when they played together, but that’s just children being children.)

No, XD can’t let this slide, they had their reputation to uphold. What respectable deity lets their children speak a curse so fowl, that once they had reached godship, they banned it from ever being spoken.

**_Do you know what bad children get when they do something horrid?_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Had the boy not been openly sobbing, they would have thought the lad had ditched them with how quiet he was being. 

Turning to face him once again, taking in the sight of the quivering offspring before them. The three circlets overlapping on the boy’s forehead shined despite its owner’s droopy demeanor, making it seem as if the boy had a halo on him. His stature was small for his batch of brethren, it didn’t help that the cloak he wore was a size tad too big for him nor the fact that his horns were too big for his age. The white and blue of his clothes matching with his paper-white skin, giving him an almost ethereal look. 

XD’s heart, or what was the equivalent of it, broke as they reached behind them, grabbing a trident from thin air. They needed to hand the consequences out, they could not let others think that what happened today was acceptable behavior. The bottom of their eyes cracked as their floating quartz head lowered to their shoulders, making them look as menacing as they felt horrible. 

He is just a child. But even children needed to learn.

**_They get punished._ **

Raising the trident, the child didn’t have time to blink before a flash of hot, bright light struck him. 

He swore that when he tried to reach out for his father, his father had moved to reach back.

* * *

  
  


They never tell you what happens when you fall. Sure, people spread rumors. They say that your skin turns as dark as smoldering ash, your eyes turn as white as snow from the fear of the drop. They say that one may even change entirely into a new species as if the banishment was a form of rebirth. But no one tells you how it feels when light surrounds you like an overwhelming storm or how the heat courses through you like something vile. No one tells you how your bones ache or your skin seems to fizzle into the night sky. 

Maybe it was because no one ever manages to come back and tell the tale. 

Phil shuddered, trying to remember the last time someone had been banished from the Aether and if he was being honest, the last time anyone had ever been banished had happened so long ago, it was barely even a whisper of a memory for him or the ancients. 

He didn’t know why he thought about it out of the blue, it probably had something to do with the sudden lightning storm making its way to his mountain home. He wasn’t too worried about the flashes of white hitting him or his home, he was more concerned about his sons that had asked to go to the grasslands. 

Sure, there were no trees or towers for them to attract the lightning but just because the chances of being hit by lightning were low, it didn’t mean the chances were zero. 

Spreading his wings, he made a jump from the edge to swoop downward. As he flew, trying his best to avoid getting stuck, he could have sworn he heard a child screaming as one particular hard flash punched itself out of a dark cloud. He shook his head, it was probably nothing but thunder.

  
  
  
  



End file.
